


squawk (jisung x reader)

by dropkicks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropkicks/pseuds/dropkicks
Summary: jisung is hungry. today he will feast.thIS IS LITERALLY WRITTEJ IN TWO SECONDS AS A JOKE WITH MY FRIENDS IM SO SORRYalso how do u tag 😍





	squawk (jisung x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> haahah

imagine:

scene one

jisung is a new exchange student at your school. he is walking infront of you, dark hair blowing in the winter breeze, as you hold your 6th coffee of the day. snowflakes fall in the sky as the two of you approach the door. he opens it with ease (does he work out, you think) and to your suprise he holds it open for you. finally, you can see into his eyes and they are beautiful. he smiles. his smile gets wider. his teeth are oddly sharp , you think. his smile gets wider.and wider and wisjsjsjdjf oh my skajsjdhre ahhhhjisung no please no isksjsjdjfn you say as jisung swallows you whole. the world is black.jisung feels like he drank 10 minster energies 

scene two

after class, jisung sighs. finally he can get on with his real work. he gets outside and takes off his winter coat, despite it being in the nagative. some classmates are looking at him and he and screeches at the top of his lungs, a very inhuman sound. large wings sprout of his back and much like something with wings does--- jisung flies. he flies to the Nest™ where three very important people are waiting. 'Kids I have a present for you' he smiles, sharp teeth showing. Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix squawk in appreciation. And with that, Jisung convulses and vomits you out of his throat and onto the nest. 'Feed my darlings'


End file.
